Mindblown
by SamEvans17
Summary: When celebrities Kirstin Maldonado and Avi Kaplan embark on a collaboration set up by their record producer Kevin Olusola it surprisingly leads to a little something more. There's one problem though, she's 1000 per cent social media and he doesn't want a bar of it. An AU Kavi fan fic.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hate to disappoint anyone, but this is not the Pentatonix sequel, it's a standalone story that's AU. I hope no one's done something like it before because I'm super excited for the idea, I even pitched it to my class as my Manuscript idea for the year, but they fell for my other pitch which was basically Kirstie and the Cobra's. Oh well I'm still writing this one, enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 1**

Avi Kaplan walked the red carpet as quickly as he could, he never brought a date and he never stopped for pictures, unless his sister, or manager as she was, told him to "Go back, behave and take the god damn picture." So that was a lie, he does take pictures, but not with fans. He loves his fans but he prefers to love the old fashioned way, with an autograph and a hug, the real world way.  
By now his fans knew it, they knew he was a private person, but that didn't stop the occasional girl, or guy from being bold and asking for an elusive selfie with the singer. He'd smile at them and give them a hug if it weren't too difficult, but if he's being honest he rarely actually talked them.  
"Avi! Over here!" he casts a glance at the speaking pap, then in a joking manor ducks behind the nearest person walking the carpet. He only pops out when he reaches the end and gives his sister a big cheesy grin.  
"I'm starting to wonder how you have any fans at all Avriel Kaplan," Esther shakes her head. "And we need to have a chat about your upcoming project the next time we get the chance. But for now let's get inside since you refuse to take any photos," she latches onto his arm, pulling her younger brother through into the big glitzy hall.  
"I don't refuse, I opt out, if people want to see me they can see me live okay," he shrugs, pulling arm back and walking along beside her.  
"Opt out? Refuse? Avi it's the same thing."  
"Does it matter though? Me taking photos, or you know, not. Isn't hindering my career in the slightest, in fact everyone is more interested because of it. I'm this mysterious guy that everyone wants to know more about, do you have any idea how cool this is?"  
"It's not cool when I try and promote you to everyone with just your hey it's the bearded guy routine," she shakes her head. "As well as the whole no date thing, do you know how lame it is to bring your sister each and every time?" she stops, trying to face him and make him stop in his path.  
He breaks into a warm smile, "But Es, you love it. You are the single reason I am where I am, the music is the music, but you deal well with what little I give you to go on, you get me gigs and make sure nothing goes wrong. You are the best manager, publicist person on the planet."  
"Okay fine, but we are gonna have to have the twitter talk at some point," she points her phone at him.  
"Yeah, I'm as opposed to that as I am to the instantgram, bookface and timbler," he nods once and walks into the final rom with Esther behind him.  
"There are so many things wrong with that sentence," she sighs, dropping her head into her hands before she follows behind him.

"KIRSTIN! KIRSTIE! KIRSTIN! MISS MALDONADO! HERE! NO HERE! KIRSITE!  
With her beaming grin from ear to ear Kirstie had a hand on hip giving each camera its own turn, only moving along as the next person walks up and the paparazzi stop calling for her attention. She takes a picture with every fan along the way that asks. She even takes a couple of her own to post to Instagram as soon as she possibly can. She actually posts one then and there when she reaches the end of the carpet. Then tweets, before she strolls into the grand hall in her stiletto heels and sexy dress that'd she'd picked only hours ago due the votes of her fans on her many accounts.  
Her phone buzzes and blurps and chirps as she enters the final hall, making her way over to the table she's directed to.  
As she steps up to the table, the man she moves to sit beside jumps up quickly to pull out her chair before she can and gestures for her to sit, and with a smile she does so.  
He sits back down in his own seat and she turns to him, "See this is why I like sitting with you Mr Recluse," she jokes.  
"And I you Miss Mogul."  
"Mogul? That's a new one," she laughs.  
"Well I do try and keep them creative and different each time we meet."  
"Then I look forward to the next one since we're gonna be spending a lot more time together," she smiles almost deviously.  
He reels back in surprise, "Sorry what?"  
Kirstie's face drops, "What do you mean what?"  
The lady beside the man taps his hand to get his attention, "She's the project, Avi, Kev wants you and her to do a collaboration for the label."  
"Ohhh," Avi nods at his sister then turns an apologetic smile on Kirstie, "Sorry, that's the first I've heard about it, I didn't mean to look so shocked, I'm really looking forward to working with you Kirstin."  
Her smile grows as she looks down before back at the man in front of her and speaks up. "Call me Kirstie."

 **A/N: I know it's not that long, but it's a taster for what's to come, I hope you all enjoy it because like I said before I love this idea and can't wait to see where it takes me :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: This is called in the nick of time like right before midnight, because I only just started reading Kirstie's blog (yep, I know I'm way behind, but oh well) and it distracted me, but here ya go anyways, enjoy :D**

 **Chapter Two**

 **ESTArose:** _"So proud of my baby bro #hegothisgrammy #avineedsatwitter"_

 **KOlusola:** _"When that bearded guy from my label gets a Grammy, well it's a good day #avineedsatwitter"_

 **kirstin_taylor:** _"I got to sit next to a GRAMMY winner tonight! #avineedsatwitter"_

 **kirstin_taylor:** _"Congrats Avi Kaplan, I'm looking forward to working with you #avikgrammywinner #avineedsatwitter_

 **TRENDING -** _#avineedsatwitter_

 ** _" Avi Kaplan won a Grammy and yet he doesn't have Instagram or Twitter or anything?"_**

Esther slides her laptop in front of her bother.  
With a sigh, he places his guitar down beside him and runs a hand through his long hair as he leans forward to look at the screen. Reading the article title he immediately leans back with a roll of his eyes.  
"Goes to show doesn't it? I'm doing things the old fashioned way. I'm making my way with my merit, not how many chirps I post."  
"Tweets," she corrects him.  
"Same-same," he shrugs as he picks up his guitar again.  
"Right," she nods once and picks up her laptop, closing the windows she had open before closing it. "So you're supposed to meet Kirstin at the studio today right?"  
"I thought that was tomorrow?" he slowly turns to face his sister.  
"No, I put it in your pho… did you forget your password again?" this would be the fourth time this week, out of the five times he'd touched his phone, it's Sunday, and that's since Monday. "This is why I'm going to make the code mom's birthday okay!" Esther storms over to the couch and slides her hand between the couch cushions and comes up with Avi's pristine condition: i-phone 4.  
Avi smiles across at her, "Oh, so that's where it is."  
She turns the phone over in her hands, "That's where it always is, stop hiding it there! I don't even understand how it still looks this good? I know you don't use it, but you certainly drop it."  
Avi continues to pluck the strings on his guitar as he spoke to his sister, "People that drop their phones, person one's life is on their phone: it breaks, person two doesn't care about their phone: it never goes away." He pulls a super-frown as she places the phone in it's simple black case beside him on the table.  
 _He got his first phone in high school, he would have been in his second year, a sophomore. It was a brick, and he still had that same one until the end of his time there. As a graduation gift this parents bought him an upgraded phone, one with all the buttons. That had been a waste because he'd "unintentionally" given that one away in the toilets one time. Then he just went without until Kevin bought him that i-phone 4 for his birthday when they came out._ That was at least five years ago now that he received it, and not a scratch, not even when it's shoved between couch cushions, dropped between his hand and his back pocket, left outside when he'd gone to bed. It's not that he didn't appreciate the gift, more so that he forgot he even had it because he never used it. Sure he'd occasionally text or call his family or Kevin, mostly Esther of course. But there was also still the landline and that was just as good as any fancy touch-screen phone.  
He slowly reaches out to pick up the phone as Esther left the room, placing his guitar down once more, he picks up the black, practically foreign object. Holding it in one hand he slides his thumb down the side until it reaches the bottom then he jabs the home button to light up the screen to a picture of his family. Sliding to unlock, he has to think for a few seconds about the password, it was supposed to be something easy for him to remember, like the date he released his first album because his birthday would have been too obvious. He types in the code and it unlocks to a pictures of an elaborate fire breathing dragon, that was one thing he knew how to do on here, find a dragon and make it his screensaver, in fact that had been the first thing he'd done.  
He places the phone back down in front of him and just stares at it, there were a bunch of apps on there that he'd never opened, you know the ones that come with the phone and take up a lot of space, not that Avi in particular needed that space.  
It's a full two minutes until he picks up his phone once more and slowly opens the google app then starts to type _'Kirstin Maldonado'_ sue him, he was curious. The first thing that came up was 'Kirstin Maldonado, Artist' and he couldn't help but smile just a little at that. Then it was the basics, a little bit of info on her, her birthday and age and picture, what she was famous for, some of her songs then **Profiles:** _Instagram, Facebook, Twitter._ What he didn't get was why her albums came after that if her songs were above, those two generally come hand in hand, and yet they thought it more important to put her social media sites ahead.  
After getting past all the social media and links to what she wore the Grammy's and 'Steal Kirstin's Style!' Some of the links even misspelled it as Kristen. Avi finally came across something that he thought might be worth looking at, her blog. Right then and there he decided that he was going to read the whole thing.  
He came to the realisation that she was not just some pop princess, and that he was really looking forward to working with her more than ever, and he really, really wanted to get to know the real her, not the persona.

 **A/N: So that went a to a different place, I intended for more comedy :P But by the end I was doing a lot of thinking haha.  
I hope you guys liked it, and this is how it goes now, updates on this story every Saturday, and the occasional one in-between since I'll have to be writing this one for class too, more motivation, yay lol :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 _3 weeks earlier_

Kevin was leant on the sound board as he listened over Kirstie's latest track, putting some final touches on it.  
Kirstie sat in a spinning chair, slowly rotating as she listened too. She tucked her legs up as she slowed to a stop at the end of the song and her producer looked over at her.  
"There is just something not quite right and I can't put my finger on it," Kevin sighs, running a hand down his face.  
"I still have a problem with the tempo change from the verse to the chorus," she tells him.  
"I thought you wanted to go with the signature Kirstie pop vibe?" he raises an eyebrow. "If we slow down the chorus, it becomes soulful, and if we speed up the verses then you run the risk of sounding like a chipmunk."  
"We don't want that," she sighs as she leans on her elbows against the back of the chair.  
"Which don't you want?"  
"Either, I mean the soulful wouldn't be so bad, but then it wouldn't fit in with the rest of the album, and also I don't know soulful and meaningful. My lyrics are too cheesy."  
"Do you want a new song writer?"  
Kirstie sits up in her seat, "Yeah, me!" she grins over at Kevin, before pulling out her phone.  
"You haven't ever written a song Kirstie, you'd still need to meet with some song writers to help you write the songs," Kevin tells her, watching as she just types away on her phone.

 **kirstin_taylor:** _'Here I am looking for a new song writer ;D'_

Kevin pulls out his own phone and opens Twitter, "Kirstie, you shouldn't have posted that. We haven't told May yet."

 **mayLunaevans:** _'thanks a lot **kirstin_taylor / KOlusola** #fuckyou'_

Kevin slams his phone down against his leg without even flinching. "Take it down."  
Kirstie looks up at him sheepishly before she starts furiously typing away on her phone. "Done," she nods once. "What now?"  
"We find you a new writer, maybe not a permanent one, maybe not one who would have seen that," he adds with a shake if his head. "Your publicist does not want you coming off as a diva, we've delt with that before and it'd be preferable not to go back. Is there anyone that you can think of that you want to work with, someone easy to persuade, or at least someone we have access to?"  
"If I said I wanted to change up my sound a bit, could you get me into a room with Avi Kaplan?" she raises an eyebrow as she waits for his response.  
Kevin's eyes widen as he takes a deep breath, I'd say he's the opposite of your sound, but I can make that happen. He's between albums, but we can make it happen," he nods slowly. "Getting hold of him might be a bit of a problem though."  
Kirstie breaks into a big grin, "But I'm sure you'll get through to him, you're the best Kev!" she rushes off her seat, leaving it spinning as she tightly hugs her producer. "I'll see you later!" she skips across and picks up her bag.  
"No but Kirst, do no post anything anywhere about this, no twitter, no Instagram, no nothing. Not until I've talked to Avi and even then you know he likes his privacy," he points a finger at her warningly.  
"Got it," she nods with an absent grin, "Wait," her smile drops, "Can I hint?"  
"No," he answers immediately, "You can do nothing."  
She salutes him army style and with a nod as she mockingly marches out of the room.  
Kevin laughs as she leaves the room, calling after her, "You crack me up Kirst!"

###

Kevin knocked on the door of Avi's apartment then waited.  
Esther opened the door on the chain, "You were careful Kev?"  
"Careful as ever," he gives her a warm smile before shuts on him. Esther takes off the chain and opens the door wide for Kevin to enter.  
"How's' it going Es?"  
"Same old, and Avi oblivious as usual," she laughs and Kevin joins in.  
"Of course. Well I actually need to speak to him, so is he around. I tried calling, but you know, Avi."  
"Yeah he's in, I'll go get him," she nods, pushing her glasses up her nose as she spins on her heel to retrieve her brother. "AVI!" she yells down the hall as she walks causing Kevin to wince just a little at the shrill sound of her voice.  
Avi steps out of the opposite side hallway, watching his sister walk away before he glances across at Kevin, his long hair is out and he's in his pyjama's.  
"It's two in the afternoon Avi," Kevin tells him.  
"I like to sleep."  
Kevin chuckles, "Fair enough. Should we call her back or," he gestures in the direction that she had walked off in.  
Avi shakes his head, "Nah, she'll figure it out eventually. So what do you want Kev, this is my time off."  
"Yeah I know it is, and feel free to say no-"  
"No," he grins mischievously  
"After I've told you the idea," he watches to make sure Avi is staying quiet before he continues. "So what I had in mind was you helping out another one of my clients-"  
"No Kev if this is business it goes through Esther. She decides what I do and what I don't, all that stuff so that I don't end up making a fool of myself."  
"She wants you on Social Media and yet that hasn't happened. Why can't you make this decision for yourself?"  
"Well normally I would, but you see I'm on vacation, so Esther takes care of all of that until I'm back. You didn't seriously think my big sister does everything for me?" he laughs.  
"Well no, I did think that was a little strange, but then you are you," he points to his client with a joking laugh.  
"I am, aren't I," he chuckles along. "So yeah, sorry if I wasted your time, but I'm on break and I generally just sleep and eat, I practically hibernate," he nods.  
"As long as you're at the Grammy's in exactly two weeks five days. Firstly you're nominated so you have to go, and if you don't I will sack you. And secondly I want at least one nice picture of you on the carpet, and if you don't get me that I want one of you holding that Grammy. Do you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear KO."

 _Present Day_

Avi steps into Kevin's office with an envelope in his hand. Placing it down on the desk he slides it across to the owner of the record company.  
Kevin picks up the envelope with a smile, "I think I know what this is."  
Avi just smiles at him as the envelope is opened and Kevin slides the a4 sized picture out.  
With an eye roll, Kevin looks up at his client, "This is not what I asked for."  
"What?" Avi feigns shock as he steps around the desk to look of Kevin's shoulder at the picture. "That's me, and that's my Grammy."  
"That's your Grammy, and that's your hand," he points them out then turns slowly to look up at Avi, "Where's the rest of you?"  
"You can see my ring, you know it's me," he says, pointing out the said, very distinctive red and silver ring.  
"Okay fine that's your ring, but there than that it could be any hand, in fact it's oddly feminine- it's Esther isn't it?"  
"Okay Kev, now I'm insulted, that _is my hand_ okay. Mine," he holds out his right hand with the ring on it to show as comparison.  
"Well you just have girly hands then."  
"I do not!" Avi frowns, as he stands up when Kevin starts to.  
"Do so," Kevin retorts as he walks over to his corkboard and pulls out a pin. "But I guess this is as good as I'm ever gonna get from you so-" he lines the picture up and pins it to the board. "Pride of place Kaplan," he turns a smile on his client. "Now get into the orange room, Kirstie's waiting.  
"I do not have girly hands," he mumbles under his breath as he leaves the room.  
"I heard that," Kevin calls after him with a laugh.  
"Shut up!" Avi yells back.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I know, a little late but you guys still got it :D**

 **Chapter Four**

"You know your whole bearded guy thing?"  
"What thing?"  
"How you're all like, _hey I'm that bearded guy that no one knows anything about!_ "  
"I am not like that, but what anyway?"  
"Yes you are, and you know it's not even different anymore, like every second guy has a beard."  
"Well mine is special," he says as he strokes his chin.  
"Really? How?"  
"It's the dragon beard," he smirks.  
"Oh you're kidding, what does that even mean?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"I would, does it mean it can breathe fire?"  
"Whoa, hold your horses Kirst, it's only six years old, we've got many years before I can train it to breath fire." He pauses as Kirstie laughs, "But wouldn't that be so awesome?"  
"No! No one would want to kiss you for fear of your beard breathing fire!" she speaks through her laughter.  
Kevin walks into the room, standing by the doorway as he watches his two clients laugh and joke with each other, with a smile he clears his throat and they both jump as they look around at him.  
"Have you guys managed to write anything?"  
Avi nods standing up and hands Kevin a few sheets of paper, "Can't Sleep Love, done and done," he nods, tapping on the paper in Kevin's hands.  
"Wait what?"  
"We finished the song Kev," Kirstie tells him with a grin as she skips over to the other two.  
"Already? Avi you spent three years writing your last album, and you've never written your songs before Kirst, how?"  
"Maybe you underestimated me," Kirstie shrugs. "Writing with Avi was really fun," she smiles up at him.  
"And you wrote a love song," Kevin notes as he skims over the sheets of music.  
Avi shakes his head as he leans over to point out something on the papers, "I wouldn't say love song, see that, it's a type of love, it's not about being in love," he explains.  
"What he said," Kirstie nods in agreement, smiling up at Avi again.  
"Alright, whatever you say," Kevin chuckles.  
A ringing sounds out all three look between each other before Kirstie and Kevin both raise their eyebrows at Avi.  
"Oh! That's me," he says as he reaches round to pull his phone from his back pocket. He stares at the ringing phone for a moment before he jabs it with his finger then puts it to his ear and steps away from Kirstie and Kevin.  
"That's pretty typical," Kevin tells Kirstie.  
She nods with a small laugh, "I've noticed," she looks once around the orange room with the white and black leather furniture before back at her producer. "Hey Kev, do you reckon Avi will sing the song with me? I just think it might be good buzz, you know?"  
"I don't know, I mean you two have such different sounds, helping someone wrote a song is entirely different to recording one with them. I honestly can't see you two agreeing on the music side of things."  
"I can compromise, can he?"  
"Avi is pretty particular and he's made no secret of his dislike for pop in the past, so I think you would end up compromising more than he would and then it won't sound like you or your album."  
The smile Kirstie had falls, "Are you saying he doesn't like my music?"  
"I never said yours, I said pop," Kevin explains.  
"All my music is pop Kevin! If he doesn't like pop he doesn't like my music! God I was so stupid to think he'd want to sing with me. I want a collab on the album so bad though, I thought it would be perfect with Avi."  
"Some people are meant to work together Kirstie, and some are not. You can always talk with Avi, or with Esther, I don't know who you're supposed to talk to at the moment. But get your feelers in there and find out, he might work better with you than with me in the sense that he might compromise."  
"You're his producer, you get final say," she tells Kevin with her eyes narrowed.  
"Actually, his contract is a little different than yours Kirst. He wouldn't be on the label if I got final say, Esther made sure of that."  
"I want final say too!" Kirstie all but yells.  
"When you're contract gets reviewed in a couple of years we'll talk, but until then my hands are tied."  
"But you're in charge!" she protests.  
"I have executives that pick and choose and write out the contracts, I just get the music that they expect from the artists."  
"Then why is Avi different?"  
Kevin sighs, "Because they never thought he was going to do any good, he's just my best friend from high school so I signed him."  
"And no he's got a Grammy," Kirstie says sourly.  
"He definitely proved them wrong," Kevin says with a smile.  
"Well what if I wanted a chance to prove them wrong too? What if I don't want to be a-pop-diva-princess anymore?" she raises an eyebrow as she folds her arms.  
"Then the executives would force me to drop you from the label and I don't want that."  
"I want a revise now!" she clenches her jaw as she speaks, stepping closer and closer to Kevin as he slowly but surely takes steps away.  
"You get one at the end of your contract," Kevin tries.  
"I know that, and that's not good enough, I want a revise now," she hisses, jabbing her producer in the chest.  
"Kirstie, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."  
She steps back as if nothing had happened, her face becoming a mask of professionalism, "Then there's nothing I can sing until I get what I want. I'll take my lyrics and be on my way until you get me my revise," she holds out her hand, palm up, snatching the sheet music as it's put into her hand.  
"Kirstie, you're going to get into a lot of trouble," Kevin tells her as she starts to leave, stood next to Avi who had reappeared in the doorway.  
"Good," she flashes him a fake smile, and gives Avi a pat on the arm as she leaves.  
"What was that about?" Avi asks.  
Kevin shakes his head as he slowly slides a hand down the side of his face, "You don't want to know."

 **A/N: Oooooooo some stuff went down! What do you think? Is Kirstie being reasonable, or a diva?**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: It's late, I know, I'm sorry :/ Blah, that's two weeks in a row on this one, maybe I'll start leaving it to Sunday to update or something, I don't know :P**

 **I hope you guys like it, I'm going a little deeper.**

 **Chapter Five**

"But I really don't want to Es-"  
"IT'S JUST A COUPLE OF FREAKING PICTURES FOR YOUR FREAKING INTERVIEW ABOUT YOUR FREAKING GRAMMY OKAY!"  
Avi takes a step back as his sister yells; they'd been arguing this for a solid few days now and that was that, they were here anyways.  
Avi completely backs away from his currently stoic sister and towards the photoshoot, mumbling to himself.  
"I'm begging you guys, please don't make me do an outfit change," Avi says as he steps sits on the stool the photographer motions him to.  
"Just the coat about halfway through," he shrugs as he starts snapping away and calling out a few directions here and there, just knowing he wasn't going to get much out of Avi Kaplan.  
Avi tried his best not to blink every time the camera flashed, but it was hard, it was bright, and he'd never liked having his photo taken. As the white lights continued to flash he gave a hollow smile that the photographer seemed to like, he kept it on for a while until he was told to take it down a notch.  
Act serious, mysterious, try looking away from the camera, lean on your knees, hand on chin, look up. He felt like a robot, and then the coat change came, the black suede jacket with the brown leather sleeves was a lot more fun that the black trench he'd previously been wearing, so the pictures had to change up.  
The first one was much the same, serious look, until the instructions started rolling. Smile, laugh, point at us, engage us! Wink, thumbs up, "People want to know that you can _actually_ smile Avi." The photographer gets up off his knee, staring at Avi as he speaks. "No one is going to connect to any of these," he waves his camera.  
With a teeth gritting sigh Avi pulls on a big fake smile, points at the photographer and closes one eye. He's sure he looks genuinely happy, and when the camera starts flashing again he knows he's done something right. Even if he knows that this is absolutely not what he wanted.  
"Okay, I'm done now," he announces, standing up off the stool and pulling off the jacket, "I have one just like this at home," he stares down at the name tag, "And I bet it cost a fifth of what this cost," he drops the jacket on the stool and turns away as it slips to the ground.  
As he walks over to his sister, he unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt that they'd made him button during the shoot because apparently chest hair wasn't appealing to the younger market.  
"I'm ready to go," he tells her.  
"It's up to them when they're finished Avi," Esther tells him with a frown.  
Avi shakes his head, "They've got plenty of photos to work with, more than I wanted taken at all, please let's just go."  
With a sigh Esther breaks into a fast nods and turns on her heel with her brother following.

####

Kirstie pulled back from the hug the fan had her in for their selfie with a last smile at the young girl.  
"She was so sweet," Kirstie gushes as she picks up her cup of coffee.  
"That was about the fourth one," Mitch comments, pointing over his shoulder. "And not one of those four recognise me, my hair is freaking purple."  
"Awww, poor Mitchie," Kirstie pouts, reaching over to squeeze her best friends hand. "Should've signed with Kev," she smiles smugly.  
"Okay yep, I know, shut up," he half laughs, "I had the opportunity I lost it, blah blah. Ben's pretty good, but he's so stuck in his ways, I wish he was more flexible like Kev is with you, letting you try out something different!" he smiles.  
"I know! It's amazing, and it's allowed to be different because _I_ wrote it, I mean I wrote with Avi, so that gives it even more license, I just wish he'd agree to sing it with me," she sighs.  
"Ask him yourself, no managers, no Kevin. If you ask him he might actually do it, like part of his real people real world thing."  
She slowly places her cup down, "That's, that's very true."  
"See, I'm always right, that's why I reckon you should ask him out too," Mitch puts his cup to his lips to hide his grin as Kirstie snaps around to face him.  
"Where did that even come from?"  
He places his cup back down without taking a sip, "Well the entire time we've been out today, if you haven't been stolen by a fan you've been taking talking about Avi Kaplan, so ask him out. The worst he can say is no, and then we won't even know if it's because he doesn't like you, it's probably because he hasn't dated anyone since the Jess Freedman incident and intends to keep it that way."  
"It would still be embarrassing Mitch… and what Jessica Freedman incident? Who is she even?"  
"She's Avi's ex, she wasn't famous, they dated before he shot to stardom and then a lot of his fan kinda bullied her online, there's a lot of speculation around the fact that that was what caused him to boycott social media. It ruined his relationship so he cut his ties with it, but that is just a rumour because one actually really knows anything about him."  
"And yet they know he dated someone?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah, he did used to have Facebook, and she had everything and posted a few pics of them, so they know that much, but even then he was pretty private and it's only gotten worse."  
"That really sucks, I mean if it's true. There's no way I'm asking him out now though Mitch, not after that story," she frowns as she stares down at the rings she twists at on her fingers.  
"It was at least four years ago, if he's not over it by now then he never will be. Isn't it better to find out than wonder what could have been?"

 **A/N: So thoughts? I appreciate them so much, they make my day :)**

 **Love Hannah :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I just spent the whole day cleaning out my room, I never realised I have this much floor space, not that my room was messy, it was just crowded cause I had so many piles of paper from classes and books I had started writing in and not finished. Long story short, my room no longer looks like my room.  
Please enjoy what I wrote for you guys :)**

 **Chapter 6**

 _…Avi Kaplan and Jessica Freedman…_ Kirstie tapped on the keys of her silver, top of the line Apple laptop. She pushes her glasses up her nose in the millisecond it takes for google to load.  
"Whoa kay… you got hot," she mumbles to herself as older pictures of Avi and girl that she didn't recognise (obviously Jessica) pop up on the screen. Kirstie almost couldn't believe how much Avi had changed in almost five years, his hair was longer, his beard was thicker, he was thinner and he dressed _so_ much better.  
She almost had to wonder why he hated being photographed, there were plenty of older pictures of him, he looks so much better, so why wouldn't he want to be photographed? Could his fans that bullied Jessica have really changed his entire perspective so drastically? Or was there something else behind it?  
Kirstie continued to scroll until the pictures weren't of Avi anymore, they slowly petered out and so she closed the window. She had half a mind to do a google search on him, just to see what came up, but she decides against it and opens up a word document instead deciding to write a new entry for her blog, she hadn't done that in a while and it was something she always enjoyed doing. And she knew exactly what to write.

 _Dating a Celebrity._ _  
Does it ever work out? I mean we see daily what happens when two celebrity's date, half the time it's publicity and they break up a week later. It's hard to pick what's real and what's fiction.  
As many of you know I haven't really dated throughout my career, it's just never been a priority and I always get asked about it. So if you want the answer here it is: I WANT REALITY! I don't want people doubting my relationships and being sceptical, _are they dating for publicity? _I'm never going to have that because I can promise you now that any relationship that I let my fans know about, will be_ _ **real.**_ _That is my promise because no one should ever settle for anything less than real.  
I know that this only reaches a small portion of my fans, but this is important, so I might just have to start broadcasting this blog like I do everything else. I know that means that 90 per cent of the comments will become tumblr-fied. It's going to be so much more difficult to pick out those who I'm genuinely affecting with my words, but it might just have to be done.  
I learnt just today that one of the sweetest people I know, who just so happens to be a celebrity, and I'm not going to name names and I'm not going to be overly obvious, so if you figure out who I'm talking about then good for you. But I learnt today that it's been practically five years since he's been in a relationship, and that it ended purely because of what his fans decided to say to her. That's just not right, it's not okay and it almost makes me sick. Because to now know that the reason he himself hasn't been in a relationship since is because he's scared that his __**fans,**_ _the people who supposedly love him, are going to do it again.  
I know why celebrity relationships never work out. As much as we love our fans, and it's not all of them, only a select few who go overboard, but that's just it, they go overboard. Those select few fans go out of their way to harass a celebrity's significant other, famous or not, telling them they shouldn't be with 'said celebrity' and insulting them because they are. Guys this upsets me so much, because as our fans shouldn't you want us to be happy?_

 _-KTM_

Leaning back, Kirstie lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as she stretches her arms above her head. She smiles to herself as she does a quick read-over and a couple of edits. In the spur of the moment before she uploaded it, literally before she clicked 'post', she added one more line. She couldn't wait to see the reactions when she posted this. She was so going to tweet about it.  
No she was going to be clever… she was going to get Mitch Grassi to tweet about it, so she picks up her phone to shoot him a quick message, the smirk still on her face.

####

Kirstie practically strutted into the KO Building that morning, smirk plastered on her face, her heels clicking as she confidently walked along until she was halted in her path by the person she'd actually just been thinking about.  
He grabbed the top of her arm to stop her, his grip was almost too tight. She slides her sunglasses up onto her head and casts a glance between the man and his hand on her arm.  
"Um, Avi?" she raises an eyebrow at him. "Ow."  
He drops his hand with a stern look on his face. He says nothing as he adjusts the helmet under his arm and keeps his stare on the small woman in front of him.  
"You going to tell me what this is about?"  
In a slow voice with a tone of anger he recites. "You don't want us all to boycott social media do you?"  
Kirstie, completely ignoring the man's current demeanour breaks into a smile, "I didn't know you read my blog," she playfully slaps him on the arm.  
He watches her hand without reaction and turns back to her, speaking in a more rushed tone, "Why would you say that?"  
"No one knows it was you I was talking about," she shrugs.  
"No Kirstie, everyone knows, that last line, that line screams Avi Kaplan! How many other celebrity's don't do social Media Kirstin? It's pretty much just me."  
"There are others, like some of the really old people."  
"Yeah and how many 'really old people' that don't use social media have you just written a song with?" he stresses, stepping closer to her to try and emphasise his point.  
"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that, do you want to sing that song with me, I ju-"  
"No, no I don't want to. Kirstin do you just have no regard for anyone else? Everyone is talking about me, my sister is sending me so many damn links to the shit people are saying. It's like it's happening all over again."  
"I didn't mean for that to happen, Avi I'm sorr-"  
"Don't even, I just… I don't want to know," he waves her off, steeping backwards he turns and walks off.  
"AVI! AVI I'M SORRY!" she tries yelling after him, but he just ignores her.  
Kirstie had never had any worries about dating someone in the public eye, she always chased relationships. But whenever she came across a guy she liked she always found a way to screw it up.

 **A/N: Well damn, I didn't mean for that to happen… How am I going to fix that?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I'm going to see Captain America Civil War tomorrow, and I'm super excited, and I can't sleep cause it's gonna be good! XD**

 **Here's 1800 words for you all!**

 **Chapter 7**

Avi walked through the door into Kevin's office, he stops and throws his helmet onto the sofa along the wall.  
"So I read it, and I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, just accept her apology Avi," Kevin says, standing up from behind his desk.  
Avi turns to Kevin surprised, "She got to you already?!"  
"See Avi there's this thing called texting," he holds up his phone, waving it from side to side.  
"I know texting," he rolls his eyes before he flops down onto the couch. "She meant everything by it, who does she think she is, broadcasting it like that."  
"Pretty much everyone already knows about Avi."  
"Because of the stupid internet," he mumbles, slouching down with his arms crossed and a pout playing at his lips.  
"Yes, because of the stupid internet, but Kirstie was just trying to be nice, you read it, you should be able to see she's on your side. You're only upset because she talked about you, otherwise it's a good message isn't it?"  
"It's a good message," he nods in agreement.  
"So let her say she's sorry and move on from it, help her with some new songs, she wants to write more."  
Avi shakes his head, "Nope, I'm not writing anything else that'll be turned into pop trash, no thank you."  
"Have you even heard the beat I put down for it? It's nothing like anything she's done, I think you'll actually like it. See Kirst made the very good point of you wrote it with her so it's allowed to sound different, the executives ate it up," he grins.  
"She's recorded it already? She was literally just asking me to sing it with her before," he frowns.  
"We sorted the sound, she still has to record the lyrics, I think it would be a really good idea to sing it with her, it'll make you look more sociable."  
Avi raises an eyebrow, "I'm not already?"  
"Not in the least, sing it with her?"  
"I don't know Kev, singing a love song with her, what if people get the wrong idea about us?"  
"Ahh," he holds up a finger, "But it's not a love song is it? No it's a song about a type of love," he smirks as he repeats Avi's earlier words.

####

That afternoon, Avi stood leant up against the wall outside the KO building, he had his helmet tucked under his arm as he watched the cars pass, he waited.  
He soon heard the click of heels and jumped up from the wall as Kirstie speed out of the building, he followed her at the same pace.  
"Hey! Hey Kirstie!" he calls out, slowing down as she comes to a stop and turns around.  
"Oh you're still here? I thought I was going to have to hunt you down tomorrow because I-"  
"Kirstie, I'm sorry-"  
"No, you can't be sorry, I'm the one who needs to be sorry, I posted about when I shouldn't have, even though I never said it was you, it was obvious, and I'm very, very sorry Avi."  
"And I accept that, I also know you didn't mean anything by it, that's why I wanted to apologise to you as well, I'm sorry."  
"Well I didn't think it was going to be so easy, I was going to offer to buy you dinner to make up for it?"  
"Buy me dinner? What kind of dinner?"  
Kirstie breaks into a smile, "Well see I heard this rumour that you have a thing for barbeque, so I found this really neat place, it's a little different, but I've been there and it's great, it might be Greek… or it might not be, I'll have to look it up," she rambles off.  
"I _love_ barbeque, so it's not a surprise that you heard that, I must have said it to someone at some point," he laughs, "But yeah I'd really like that, I love food so you've got me sold, but you don't have to buy mine, I mean we're all good now, we can just go out… as you know, friends," he shrugs.  
She nods, "Yeah, that sounds really… great."  
"Meet there about six? Less likely to be seen you know, early," he shrugs.  
She nods, "Makes sense, but you know maybe you could pick me up?" she suggests. She pats his helmet as she continues with a smirk, "I reckon I'd look pretty good on the back of your bike."  
"Uhh, no you know what I have a car too, I mean I don't have a spare helmet, so I'd have to pick you up in my car, and it's low on gas, it'd just be easier to meet there."  
"But I don't drive, and my driver, wel-"  
"Fine I'll pick you up, but I will be in my car and we will be stopping for gas," he says quickly, then gives her a quick smile. "I'll see you later."  
"At six," she smiles.  
"At six," he confirms. Avi turns walking over to his bike as Kirstie watches him, trying to contain her smile, she waves as he drives off, out of the carpark.

####

Avi pulls up outside Kirstie's house, it was a large house, he was actually surprised that it wasn't bigger, he was also surprised that there wasn't any paparazzi outside her house, unless they were hiding? He looks quickly from side to side then slumps down in his seat. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket he pulls out his phone and rings Kirstie. She takes a while to pick up, so when she does Avi immediately speaks.  
"I'm here now, please hurry!"  
"Um sure, I'll be right out."  
Sighing in relief after he hangs up the phone, he throws it onto the back seat. He jumps around as a second thought to check that he hadn't scratched the seat. He keeps staring, looking for any signs of a small scratch, when there's a knock on the window. He hadn't unlocked the door, she has to lean across and open it for her.  
"Please be careful with your shoes," he says as he notices just how high and pointy looking they were.  
With a slight frown, she nods, "I'll try." Getting into the car, Kirstie makes a show of being particularly careful, giving a goofy grin once she was finally inside.  
"I'm so serious about those shoes, this is no joke Kirstie."  
"Yeah, I take it you don't drive this very often, am I right?"  
"Yep, Esther usually takes me everywhere because I won't let her in here anymore."  
"Why?"  
Avi leans over to point out a tiny scratch on the door, "She did that."  
"That's barely noticeable, the car is still super cool, all vintage, I never pegged you to drive this kind of car, mostly cause you're always on the bike."  
"Well I've always liked old cars and so I have one, this one in particular because it's just real pretty, I saw it when I was sixteen and I've been in love with this model since."  
"What model?"  
"1969 Dodge Challenger… but that doesn't make any difference to you does it?"  
"Nope," she says popping the 'p'. "You're just getting less nervous the more we talk about it though."  
He nods slowly, "Right."  
They continue the drive in mostly silence, with Kirstie giving him the occasional direction until they arrive.  
Avi gives Kirstie a hand up the curb, since her shoes were so high that she was now the same height as him.  
"I put the reservation under Kaplan, since it's less obvious than Maldonado," she gives him a warm smile.  
"That was actually really clever, I would have maybe given a fake name, but I'm just really glad you didn't use yours," he chuckles, sounding a little nervous.  
"Well I'm not stupid, I know you like your privacy. We're even in the back, and like you said it's early so it's not likely anyone will recognise us right?"  
He shrugs, "I hope not, I mean there always seems to be one."  
Entering the restaurant, not a single head turns and Avi lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding as Kirstie checks the reservation ad they're lead to a table.  
As they walk past people, both of them turn discreetly away, Avi out of habit, and Kirstie for Avi's sake. They're seated soon enough and handed the menus.  
"Thank you," Kirstie grins before she starts to look at the options, her face lighting up.  
As Avi looked over the menu, his face started to fall further and further. "Hey Kirstie," he starts but he's cut off as the waitress appears.  
"Are you ready to order."  
"Definitely," Kirstie answers.  
"No," Avi says at the same time. They look up at each other.  
"It's all good food Avi, trust me."  
He shakes his head, "No I don't trust you… is this the whole menu?"  
Kirstie frowns, looking between him and the waitress, "Avi there's heaps of choice, what's wrong?"  
"Where's the meat?"  
"We only serve vegetarian food," the waitress speaks in a dull voice.  
"Yeah no, I don't eat overpriced rabbit food," Avi shakes his head, standing up.  
Kirstie quickly stand up to, "Whoa, what are you doing?"  
"Leaving, you coming or not?"  
"Well I have to don't I?" She says, clearly frustrated, "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what's gotten into him," Kirstie apologies to the waitress.  
"A photo would make me completely forget," she offers a smile.  
"Sure," Kirstie nods, watching as Avi starts to walk off.  
"Avi too," the waitress points as she pulls her phone from her apron.  
"Oh sweetie, that's not going to happen."  
"But he was rude to me, I think it's the least he could do."  
With a sigh Kirstie calls Avi back over. "Get in the photo."  
"I can't," he shakes his head.  
"Avi you have to, and then we can leave."  
With a scowl set in, Avi steps up behind Kirstie and the waitress, then pulls on a fake smile for the lady to snap a selfie.  
"Thank you!" she grins at the two.  
"That was practically blackmail," he whispers to Kirstie as they walk off, not bothering to duck away from the other customers, a few of which start calling out to them, but they were both too pissed off at the moment to really pay attention.

 **A/N: Ooooo, what has Kirstie done now? A vegetarian restaurant! Really? And then Avi wasn't too well behaved was he? Yeahhhhh.**

 **What do you guys think will happen next?  
Tell me what you think, I love to hear your opinions and ideas, they make my day!**

 **Hannah :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Yeah I know I suck, but thanks to getting 100 followers I've decided to update my stories :D**

 **Recap? Avi and Kirstie went out to dinner so she could make it up to him for posting about him on her blog. Unfortunately she took him to a vegetarian restaurant and he just about threw a tantrum so the waitress "blackmailed" them for a photo. We pick up from there...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **gabby_girl_12:** _'You'll never believe who I got a photo with at work tonight XD Kirstie Maldonado and Avi Kaplan #kavi'_

 **AviK_no1FAN:** _'_ _ **gabby_girl_12**_ _no way! Are they together or something? I SHIP IT #kavi_

 **Bellasfella4:** _'There's no way_ _ **AviK_no1FAN**_ _they're polar opposites'_

 **AviK_no1FAN:** _'Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet_ _ **Bellasfella4**_ _#kavi'_

 **TRENDING:** _#kavi_

###

Avi steps up to the door of his car, unlocks it and gets in quickly.  
Kirstie taps on the window, getting his attention then points at the lock.  
With a roll of his eyes he leans over to unlock her door too.  
"I think you're being ridiculous Avi," Kirstie says as she gets in. "The food is really good there, what does it matter if there's no meat?"  
"I don't like vegetables, I don't eat vegetables. So what am I supposed to do at a restaurant that only sells vegetables?"  
"Grow up."  
"You're telling me to grow up?! You tweet about going to the bathroom."  
"I do not!" she yells.  
"Uh yeah you did."  
"No I didn't!"  
"There was an article, I saw it, I didn't read it, but it was there," Avi turns to fully face her as much as he can in the seat of his car.  
"NO! I didn't!" She screams before her hands shoot up to her mouth, "Oh no I did," she mumbles.  
"Oh sorry, didn't hear you saying I was right," he smirks as he turns back to the wheel and starts up the car.  
"I hate you."  
"The feelings mutual."  
They drive for a small while as they start to get closer to Kirstie's house.  
"You're going the wrong way," she says after a long silence.  
"No I'm not."  
She sighs, "Avi, I know where I live."  
"I'm not taking you home."  
She jumps in her seat, back against the door with the seat belt cutting into her shoulder, "Where are you taking me, please don't kill me, I don't really hate you I just said that because I was mad!"  
Avi half turns his head, but gives his full attention back to the road. He reaches out to tap her on the leg, "Sit properly, and don't hurt the door. We're going to get some food, barbeque, real barbeque and by that I mean meat."  
"How do you know I'm not a vegetarian?" She slides back into the seat.  
"Because that seems like something you would have mentioned on your blog, and you didn't so we're going to a real barbeque restaurant."  
"Is it good?"  
"The best. I own it."  
Kirstie slowly turns to him, "You own a restaurant?"  
He nods, "Yeah, why is that such a thing?"  
"It's not, I'm just surprised is all. I never would have thought you'd own a restaurant, how did that come about?"  
"I bought it from my brother when he was struggling with it and the divorce and everything before he just left," Avi shrugs like it was nothing.  
"Right, that sounds like quite the story," she frowns, running her hands over her skirt, smoothing it out as she avoids looking at him.  
"Sorry if that was too much, but you did ask."  
"Can I ask what you mean by he just left?"  
"No you can't."  
"Oh. But he didn't kill himself right?"  
"Oh no, no he's still alive, well at least I'm pretty sure he is we just don't know where he is or what he's doing or why he had to leave us," he trails off a little, speaking quieter, almost sounding hurt as he went back to silently focusing on his driving.  
"Oh," she sighs, turning to look out the window as they drove.  
They pulled up in front of a small building, slightly away from a block of shops and restaurants that were bustling with people and noise. This place seemed quiet but Kirstie could see it was full, would they be able to get a seat?  
Don't be stupid Kirstie, he owned the place, he probably had a table on permanent reserve.  
Avi helps Kirstie up the larger than usual curb, held the door for her and guided her in, giving her a warm smile as he did. Maybe he wasn't so mad about the vegetarian barbeque anymore, that or he was too excited for real barbeque.  
Just about every table was full and the place just oozed comfort and family.  
"Where are we going?" Kirstie asks as Avi goes straight towards some double doors and away from the diners.  
"The kitchen. Might as well do a surprise check while I'm here."  
"Hey Avi, you putting on a show tonight?" one of the waiters asks.  
"Not tonight Greg, but ask Kirstie nicely, she might," he turns another smile on her.  
"I'd only perform if he did," she points at the confident guy in front of her and follows him through the door. "I expected there to be more people," she says quietly as they come across the small kitchen staff of four.  
"You don't need many when you have the best. And I like to come here sometimes and help out."  
"You cook too?"  
"Would you quit acting so surprised Kirstin! Geez, I'm not only a talented musician you know," he laughs.  
"And here I was thinking you were more humble than that," she smiles.  
"Well you were thinking wrong miss," one of the chefs speaks.  
Kirstie smiles as Avi and the rest of the staff laugh, she can't help but join in.  
"So you wanting the ribs tonight Avi? Or it's not really a date food I guess."  
"Oh it's not a date, I'll have the ribs. What do you want Kirstie?" he turns to her.  
"Um, well I'll have the same," she looks across at Avi.  
"You want the half size or the full?" Avi asks.  
"What are you having?"  
"The full."  
"Then I will too."

 **A/N: You see I have a bit of a problem with this story. This is the one I'm using for my manuscript for class, I'm just changing the names out. But the problem is that writing this is difficult because they keep wanting me to add to what I have and put in backstory and that kind of thing, so it then becomes confusing writing this one with no back story. This why I don't really update this one, it's so confusing :P So I'm sorry but I don't know how often I'll update this one.  
As a consolation (if anyone cares that much, lol :P) I'll start posting a new story sometime in the near future , I hope that's okay :)**

 **Hannah**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Surprise! I wrote it for class, and obviously it's a continuation but none of my class mates have seen it yet, so it's technically unedited, hope you like :)**

 **Chapter 9**

Avi couldn't believe how well Kirstie was doing, he almost wanted to stop and watch in awe but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that'd probably come off as weird.  
When Kirstie came to the halfway point of her plate she had to slow down, she wasn't feeling good, but she'd told him she'd eat the full, so she was going to eat the full. She looks up at the man across from her and gives him a smile, then quickly covers her mouth with her hand that wasn't occupied by a meat bone.  
"Is something wrong?" Avi asks.  
"Nothing, just I can feel the meat in my teeth that must have been the most disgusting smile you've seen," she nervously laughs.  
Avi shakes his head, "You're eating, I wouldn't expect any less." He gives her a big cheesy smile, then goes back to eating, a small smile still stuck on his face.  
"Good to know," she nods and turns back to her plate, eyeing up the full bones that were still there. At least she was doing better than Avi, although she noted he could just be a slow eater, savouring the food while she's just inhaling it.  
She had two options here, one eat the ribs and prove her point, two admit defeat and look like a loser, one of them was not happening, she was going to have to power through. Kirstie sits up straight and picks up another rib, biting into it. Glancing up at Avi he's so focused on his own food that he wasn't paying attention to her, at least he hadn't noticed her struggle.  
But she wasn't used to this, this eating on a date, well they'd eat but they'd talk too, her and Avi were just eating but then again it wasn't actually a date. But maybe if they were talking it would be like stalling and she'd end up with more room in her stomach?  
She slowly finishes the rib she was eating and spares another glance at Avi, he'd eaten three, had she really been that slow? She puts the bone down and leans back in her seat.  
"Admitting defeat?" he asks through a mouthful.  
"Never," she sighs half-heartedly.  
He picks up a serviette and wipes at his hands, "Well I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."  
"Now look who's announcing going to the bathroom," she smiles.  
"I'm not announcing it, I'm just telling you because getting up and just going would be rude." He stands up with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.  
"Fine."  
"Fine," he laughs with her as he walks off.  
She watches him go then the second she can't see him anymore she takes a rib from her plate and puts it on his, then another and another. With only three left on her plate she picks one up and continues to eat, she could make it through these last three.  
Kirstie is almost finished with her third to last rib when Avi gets back. She watches him carefully, just how long would it take him to notice. He just picks up a rib and starts eating, like nothing was wrong, she had been sure he'd notice three extra ribs.  
Avi eats those three and then continues on through his own, and Kirstie slowly nibbles on her last two eventually reaching the end a few minutes before Avi. She didn't know if she should bring up the fact he just ate those extra ones no problem or not, but she had to admit she was somewhat impressed.  
"Now you go and sing," he says before he takes a sip of his drink then points over at the stage.  
Her eyes widen, "What? No!"  
"Yeah, you sing, I'll play. Teamwork."  
"We don't know the same kinds of music Avi," she shakes her head.  
"Just trust me." He takes another sip of his beer as he stands up. "Come on," he offers her his free hand and pulls along towards the small stage set up in the corner of the restaurant. A speaker, a couple of microphones and a guitar stand, absent of guitar and a couple of bar stools. "Stand there," he helps her up the large step, "Or set it up, tell a joke, your choice, I'll go get my guitar. And hold this," he hands her his nearly empty beer bottle.  
"Okay," she nods, taking then looking up at the people that were starting to turn towards the stage, she gives them a nervous smile. A few phones come out and she can see the flashes of the few pictures being taken.  
Kirstie feels a hand tap her arm and turns to find a young girl, she must have been about seven or eight, standing there with her arm out and a serviette in her hand.  
"You got sauce all over your face Kirstie."  
With wide eyes she almost snatches it from the little girl, "Thank you," she says into the serviette as she furiously wipes at her face.  
"My mom wants to take a photo of us, can we please?" the little girl asks.  
"Yeah sure," Kirstie smiles crouching beside the girl who was stood off the stage, making them the same height. The girls mom quickly takes a photo and steps aside as Avi comes past carrying his guitar.  
"Where was that?" Kirstie asks.  
"The office," he pulls the bar stool across and then the other beside it, the two microphones and sits down on his stool next to the guitar stand.  
"And thanks for telling me my face was covered in barbeque sauce by the way Avi," she gives him a look which he replies to with a smile.  
"I thought you looked good like that, and besides it was payback for making me eat those three extras. I enjoyed them, but I'm a little uncomfortable now."  
"Only a little? I feel like I might throw up."  
"Well if you do, do it in that direction," he points across the stage, away from himself before he turns his microphone on, and leans across to turn on Kirstie's.  
She sits down, turning to him, "What are we singing?" She looks out at the diners as more of them turn their attention to the stage and more phones come out, she was surprised Avi hadn't told them to put them away yet.  
Without answering her Avi starts to play.  
"Avi," she hisses."  
Continuing to play, a smirk on his face he concentrates on his playing.  
Kirstie smiles nervously at the diners, listening to Avi play, trying to figure out what it was so she could sing the words.  
He starts a low hum, adding another tune to the song. Her head snaps around, eyes wide and he finally looks up at her and she starts to sing the words to her song Title. She would have never in a million years thought he'd know how to play one of her songs. And he played it so well, like he'd practiced and practiced, he'd learnt it and she almost couldn't believe it.  
Kirstie had never really liked acoustic music, she found it boring, but the way Avi played was interesting to her. He was playing a pop song, and in some ways it still sounded like a pop song, it was still very much her pop song, but then again it sounded nothing like it. She loved it. Just the guitar and two sets of vocals, she could make an album like this, it would never happen but she could see herself doing it if she had the opportunity.  
Avi strummed the last chord and she trailed off with a smile, turning it on him. She hugs him after he's put down his guitar, and it probably lasts a couple of seconds too long but she sure no one would have really noticed. The diners clapped them off the stage, and Kirstie stopped to take a couple more photos with fans while Avi snuck off to put his guitar away.  
Everything calmed down quickly and Kirstie made her way back to the table that had been hers and Avi's and sat back down. She tapped on the table as she waited for him to come back, she resisted the urge to pull out her phone, she hadn't tweeted in a while, what if her fans started to worry?  
Social media thoughts were pushed aside when Avi returned a drink for each of them.  
"When did you learn that then?" she asks before she takes a sip of the beer handed to her. She struggled not to make a face, she didn't normally drink beer, she preferred the fruitier drinks.  
He shrugs, "A couple of weeks ago, I thought one of your songs wasn't so bad and then I realised it would sound so much better like that so I tried it out."  
"Oh thanks," she says sarcastically.  
"You're welcome," he tips his bottle slightly to point the top of it at her then turns it back to take a sip.  
They continued to drink and chat, he mostly gave her a few tips on how to improve her songs, that she listened to. She was interested, it'd never happen, but maybe one day her and Avi could mess around with them for fun. She knew he didn't like pop music, but he'd taken the time to listen to all her songs that just so happened to be pop, and she couldn't even begin to explain how happy that made her feel. It also meant that she'd have to go home and listen to all his immediately.  
She'd heard a few of his songs, like the Grammy winner and a couple of others that had made it onto the radio, but nothing to the extent that he had hers. He almost knew some of the lyrics better than she did, like the fans she sang to except he really knows music and she loved listening to him talk about it.  
She also knew that she was very glad he was doing all the talking because if she tried to speak she was worried it might not be words that came out, those ribs were starting to do a number on her. And when she came to think of it she couldn't actually remember half of what he'd just said.  
"Can we go," Kirstie just manages, looking up at him, she holds her hand near her mouth, "I don't feel good."  
Avi nods, "Uh, Yeah." He stands up and walks with Kirstie quickly out of the restaurant.  
Kirstie's heels click to the car with Avi close behind, he unlocks her door then starts to walk around to his side to unlock his own.  
Kirstie opens her door just before Avi gets to his side and before she can get in she throws up all over the seat.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun, Avi's car! :O**

 **What did you guys think, your comments really mean the world me :)**

 **Hannah.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: This is directly continued on from the last chapter, you can go back and read it you like, but I placed the last line at the beginning just in case you didn't want to do that :P**

 **Chapter 10**

 _…_ _Kirstie opens her door just before Avi gets to his side. Before she can get in she throws up all over the seat…_  
He freezes as he hears her and his eyes go wide. He can't look. He can't turn if he does he'll see it and he can't see it.  
Kirstie jumps away from the car, staring up at Avi, "I'm so sorry," she chokes out then looks back at the mess she's made. "I'll get it cleaned, no! No I'll do it myself." She starts coughing and turns completely away from the car in case she vomits again, she still feels like she might.  
Avi shakes his head but doesn't answer her. She wants to cry, she knows he must be so mad at her, so mad that he can't even talk to her. She has to squeeze her eyes shut as she lowers herself to the ground, on her hands and knees, she throws up again.  
Avi notices the camera flash, a random celebrity spotter or paparazzi, it didn't matter, he sprang into action. He rushes around the back of the car, stepping between Kirstie and the camera.  
"Nothing to see here, just go inside," he waves them away and they hesitantly leave. He stands there for a few moments watching for anybody else before he finally turns to look at Kirstie.  
"I'm sorry," she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" he steps around the puddle of vomit to kneel down beside her.  
"Your car."  
"Is a car, I'm asking about you Kirstie."  
"But I spewed in it."  
"And we'll get it cleaned-"  
"I will," she interrupts.  
"It doesn't matter, it's still just a car. You shouldn't have eaten so much Kirstie," he sighs as he brushes some of her hair back so he can see her tear stained face. "It's just a car."  
"Can you take me to the bathroom please?" she asks quietly.  
"You gonna be sick again?"  
"Maybe, but I need to clean up," she pushes off her hands, brushing them together to remove any gravel, and sits back on her heels.  
He nods, "I'll take you to the bathroom." Avi stands up and pulls Kirstie with him, letting her lean on him as they walk back into the restaurant. They ignore the stares of the diners and make it to the woman's bathroom with no further incidents.  
Kirstie shakingly leans against the sink, running the water while Avi gets her some toilet paper from one of the stalls.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. You just do whatever you need to do, I'll be back in a minute," he takes a step backwards.  
"No don't go," she speaks hoarsely.  
"I won't be long, I promise," he gives her a small smile as he leaves the bathroom, just about knocking into another lady walking in. "Sorry," he apologises, holding the door for her.  
"Why was there a man in here?"  
"He was just helping me, he's the owner anyways so," she shrugs deciding not to add anymore because she didn't really need to explain it to some random lady.  
"Of course," she nods, Kirstie can see she is not truly convinced as she enters a stall.  
"Whatever," Kirstie says under her breath as she finally starts to clean up. She gets a little water on the toilet tissue and starts wiping at her mouth, removing any trace of lipstick that was left after the food and vomit. Taking some more of the tissue, she wets it again then starts dabbing at the trace amounts of vomit down her dress.  
When the lady comes out of her stall Kirstie barely spares her a glance.  
"Wait a moment, you're that singer aren't you? I think my daughters like you."  
"That's nice," Kirstie replies.  
"What if I could get a photo with you to show them, they'd think I was just the coolest," she grins.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm not really in any state to be taking photos right now."  
"That's not really fair."  
"It is. I can say no to a photo."  
"It's rude."  
"Well I'm sorry, but I just threw up, I'm not feeling well and I don't want to take a stupid photo," she says, her voice getting louder.  
Avi stops in the doorway as he hears Kirstie's voice, he just about walks into the lady again when she storms out.  
"What was that?" he asks.  
"Don't worry about it," she says as she gets back to what she was doing. "Where did you go?"  
"I just got you a bottle of water and some after dinner mints," he shrugs, "We usually have a bowl at reception but it was empty."  
"Go figure," she takes a few small sips of water. "Thank you though, you're being way too nice to me."  
"I have to know that you're at least okay, that's not too much."  
"But I threw up in your car, you love your car."  
"I do, but we've been over this: it can be cleaned. Now just shut up, drink your water and eat your mints," he tips the individually packaged mints into Kirstie's empty hand.  
"I just feel bad," she opens a mint and pops it into her mouth.  
"So do I, I shouldn't have let you eat so much. I will admit I was pretty impressed when you said you'd eat the full portion, but I should have known, Esther can't even finish the half."  
"Hey, I might be small but I eat a lot, I just over did it this time."  
"And we won't let it happen next time, if you're getting full there's no shame in stopping."  
Kirstie's eyes widen, "Next time?"  
"Did I say next time?"  
Kirstie nods.  
"Well then I guess I want there to be a next time, do you?"  
She nods again.  
"Awesome," he smiles. "And just to clarify I do mean a date, you do too right?"  
"Yeah, no I want that," she continues to nod.  
"Cool, cause I don't know what this was," he gestures between them, "This time, but yeah next time," he rambles.  
She smiles, "Yeah," she says with a slight laugh knowing she'd repeated herself.  
"Let's stop being awkward, or at least try to," Avi chuckles as he reaches up to nervously scratch the back of his head. "Do you need any more ah, toilet paper?"  
She shakes her head, "I think I'm okay now."  
"Do you want to get going then? I'll take you home."  
"If you want."  
Avi opens the bathroom door for her, "You're gonna have to sit in the back."  
"What? Why?" she frowns.  
"Because you puked on the front seat Kirstie."  
"Of course, but maybe we should take some toilet paper to clean some of that up too? You could get a roll from the supply closet or something? We'll probably need at least that much."  
Avi nods in reply and collects the roll before they leave with even more eyes on them.  
"It's a good thing vomit deters people right? I mean you left the door to your car open," she points across the carpark.  
"Didn't even realise," he says with a sigh. "But it's all okay and you're okay, right?" he stops her just before the car, gripping her shoulders to hold her out in front of him.  
"Yeah, we just sorted that," she points over her shoulder.  
"Good, I'm glad." He pauses then pulls her in wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
"I think there might still be some puke on my dress Avi," she says but wraps her arms around him anyway.  
"I know."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one, but I hope you guys like where it's headed :)**

 **Please vote and comment, it really makes my day,**

 **Hannah :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Now this is a long one guys, it took me longer to edit than I thought, so sorry about that :P  
And quick note, I changed the names of Kirstie's dogs because that is the name of "Bella's" dogs in my class version of this, and there was a whole conversation out of it that I wanted to keep... so yeah, no Olaf and Pascal I'm sorry.**

 **And as usual if something has really confused you in the story, ask, because with this one there might be something I mentioned in the class version edits that hasn't been mentioned in the previous chapters, if that even makes sense.**

 **How about I just let you guys read the story :)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **T mickey.240:** _"My mom got my little sis to take a pic with KirstieMaldonado #wishiwentwiththefam"_

 **T ktmfan01:** _"ARE YOU KIDDING!?_ _ **mickey.240**_ _"_

 **T mickey.240:** _"I'll post it on insta_ _ **ktmfan01**_ _apparently Avi Kaplan was there too :O #kavi"_

###

 **I mickey248:** ...photo of Kirstie with a young girl... _"Check it out!_ _ **KirstieMaldonado**_ _and my little sister!"_

 **I AviK_no1FAN:** _"No way! She's got a bottle of beer in her hand! #boozyKirstie"_

 **I beckalucas002:** _"I know right_ _ **AviK_no1FAN**_ _totally unprofessional KirstieMaldonado #boozyKirstie"_

 **TRENDING** \- #boozyKirstie

"Did you see, Mitch?" Kirstie speaks into her phone. "It wasn't even my bottle, I was holding it for Avi!"  
 _"But that was your vomit honey, and that was you devouring those ribs. There were more bones than Kirstie."_  
"That's deceptive, I ended up giving three of those to Avi."  
 _"I particularly like the photo of him blocking the pap while you spewed. Hashtag heroic, should I start the trend now? Or should I wait till the next date?"  
_ Kirstie can hear the smirk in his voice. "Quit it. It's not a big deal if we go out. Besides help me! I need to fix this mess Mitchy!"  
 _"Fiiiine. Tweet about the food you had, it was so good you ate too much, hashtag oops. Done."  
_ "No, not done, there's no way it can be that simple."  
 _"It is though, a simple tweet'll fix everything. As long as you don't mention Avi, that'd make him hate you then you'd have a new problem. Don't even mention his restaurant, totally didn't see that coming though, he cooks! One date babe and I already know you gotta lock that one down."  
_ "Quit going off topic! Do you really think that tweet will work?" _  
"Positive. Now I gotta go, I'll see that tweet later thanks, byeee."  
_ He hangs up before Kirstie gets a chance to say bye herself.

 **T KirstieMaldonado:** _"Had some barbeque last night that was so good, too good actually #atetoomuch #oops"_

Kirstie tweets it then moves on to scrolling through Instagram. She has already been on there a few times today, so many people are sending the pictures of her to her, and it's starting to get ridiculous.  
Kirstie is used to having a lot of notifications, and she doesn't want to turn them off because she likes seeing her fans comments on her pictures. It just seems like none of them were positive today, probably because she hadn't posted them herself.  
She notices a few of the people that are saying the worse kind of stuff seem to have handles that represented Avi in some way, not that this had anything to do with him. Except the one picture, and that it was his restaurant, and that she was out with him, but that isn't the problem. The problem is that people are jumping already, it's one picture of him shielding Kirstie from the camera while she was throwing up, it doesn't mean anything, he was just being a decent human being. And for that Kirstie is grateful.  
The notification number is rising rapidly. This isn't anything new though, she'd had times like this before, mostly around the Scott Hoying stuff, then there is that time her and Mitch went out drinking. That one was particularly bad, the boozyKirstie hashtag had stuck around for several weeks. Her publicist Candice still has nightmares about it. And now boozyKirstie is back and Candice is going to kill her.  
She decides she better call Candice before she calls her.  
Candice answers almost immediately.  
"It was not my bottle."  
 _"Really?"_  
"Yeah, but I didn't tweet that cause I knew they wouldn't believe me. So I just covered the vomiting thing, do you think it worked?"  
 _"It probably did, but I'm more concerned about you holding the bottle over the five year old's shoulder!"_  
"She was more like eight."  
 _"Not the point Kirstie, that is the problem photo from my point of view. You ate too much food, no big deal, you went on a date, also not a big deal. The throwing up could be a bit more but only because it looks like you threw up from drinking too much."_  
"Are you serious? No way, the ribs pic covered that, and my tweet."  
 _"Kirstie, one tweet is not always enough. But we could spin this, get the guy to tweet about it, joke about it, you ate too much food and threw up haha."_  
Kirstie sighs, "Candice do you know who that guy is?"  
 _"No."_  
"But you assume he's famous?"  
 _"Yes, as long as I've known you you've only dated famous guys."_  
"He's Avi Kaplan, famous yes, Twitter no."  
" _What do you mean Twitter no?"_  
"Avi doesn't do social media, or cameras, that pic was a total fluke."  
 _"What about the first one with him?"_  
"What?"  
 _"With the fan at a restaurant, but not the restaurant in question."_  
"Oh the fan he was rude to, so we had to take a pic with her so she didn't say anything about it."  
 _"What do you mean rude? We don't want you involved with that."_  
"Long story short it was my fault so we're not mad at him about it."  
 _"Whatever. Let's focus on the main issue, alcohol with an eight year old."  
_ "It wasn't mine!"  
" _Kirstie!"_

###

Avi's on the couch, his phone to his ear.  
"Who are you talking to?" Esther hovers over him.  
"No one," Avi sighs, "She's not answering."  
"Who? Kirstie?" she hisses.  
"Yes, who else would it be?" he gets up and grabs his helmet, keys and wallet too.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see Kirstie."  
"What if she doesn't want to see you again? Maybe that's why she's not answering your calls."  
"We both said we wanted to go out again, so why would she avoid me now? She could have been honest when I brought it up if she didn't want to go out with me. But she said she wants to, you don't always know everything Esther." He opens the front door, "Oh wait can you pass me my jacket?"  
"The leather one?"  
"Yeah, cause I'll wear a winter coat on my bike," he laughs.  
"She's not good Avi."  
"You only don't like her because I do."  
"No, but last ni-," he closes the door on Esther before she can finish her sentence.

Avi pulls up at Kirstie's front gate. He presses the buzzer on the key pad and waits.  
Kirstie just about jumps out of her skin when the buzzer goes off, then Tyrion and Sansa start barking like mad. She rushes through to one of the guest bedrooms to look out onto the driveway, the two dogs hot on her heels.  
Peering through the blinds, she can't help but smile at the sight of the motorbike behind the gate.  
She runs back through the house to the control pad near the front door to open the gate. Kirstie opens the front door to Avi walking his bike up the short driveway. She keeps the door closed just enough so that Tyrion and Sansa couldn't get past her.  
Avi takes off his helmet as he reaches the front door, "Hey," he smiles.  
"I didn't know your hair was so long, I've never seen it out before," she replies.  
"And I didn't know you looked so good without make-up, I assumed you did, but now I'm sure. Can I come in?"  
Her hands shoot up to her face, she has forgotten all about her make-up, she hadn't expected a visitor. She isn't dressed properly either, suddenly self-conscious of her over-sized t-shirt, her gym shorts and her messy hair. "Yeah I guess," she says shyly. "Just let me shut the gate." She closes the door on him and he stares at it in surprise.  
The door opens completely this time and two large Huskies bound out to meet him.  
"Hold this," Avi holds out his helmet for Kirstie to take.  
"They won't hurt it," Kirstie chuckles and watches in surprise as Avi crouches down pulling Sansa into his arms, petting her. He reaches around for Tyrion who is usually a little more reserved, but seems to like Avi just fine.  
"I'm very glad to see you're a dog person," she grins.  
"Well cat people suck," he jokes. "The orangey one is Sansa right?"  
"How'd you know her name?"  
"I read your blog, remember?" He stands up with the dogs still brushing around his legs.  
"Right."  
"Yeah I love Game of Thrones too. Have you read the books?" he asks.  
She shakes her head, "Just watched the show."  
"Well I recommend the books too. And I'm just gonna say, I'm slightly disappointed that Tyrion is a regular sized Husky," he chuckles.  
She shrugs, "Just named them after my faves."  
"Daenerys," he smiles.  
"What?"  
"My favourite."  
"Oh, well she does have a lot of nude scenes," she crosses her arms over her chest.  
"No-no, well yeah she does, but that's not why I like her. Kirstie she's the Mother of Dragons," he pauses. "I love dragons."  
"Yeah I remember you mentioning something about your dragon beard," she smiles, reaching up to stroke his beard. "This isn't weird is it?"  
"Surprisingly no, no it's not."  
"Good," she drops her hand. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"  
"You weren't answering my calls, so I came to check on you even though Esther said I shouldn't. I don't really know why she said that and I didn't stick around to find out."  
"Of course," Kirstie mutters. It occurs to her that Avi might not have seen what was going on with her on social media at the moment. She didn't even have to tell him about it if she didn't want to, he'd only find out if his sister told him.  
"I didn't catch that," he says, snapping Kirstie from her thoughts.  
She hesitates, "Don't worry about it." What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "I am happy to see you though. I was a little worried the car thing might have sunk in overnight and that you'd never want to talk to me again."  
Avi smiles, "Nah, I like talking to you too much for a little vomit to throw me off."  
Kirstie feels her face heating up and turns away.  
"I sent it to get cleaned anyways; it'll be as good as new in no time."  
"No, I said I'd get that done, how much? I'll pay you back." Kirstie points over her shoulder in the general direction of her bedroom where she kept her purse.  
Avi shakes his head, "Stop worrying about it, it's not a big deal so we are no longer going to be talking about it, ever."  
"But-"  
"Nope. No more."  
Kirstie sighs, not knowing what to talk about with him now, she hates awkward silence. "Would you maybe like something to drink?" she asks slowly.  
"Nah, not at the moment," he replies.  
"Okay," she looks away from him again.  
"Let's do something," Avi says.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know we could watch a movie?  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to hang out with you Kirstie." He doesn't know why she has to ask so many questions, why can't they just hang out.  
"Would that make this the date?" she gestures between them, "Will we not get to go out and do something?"  
"We could go out and do something, or not, whatever you want. I'm really confused Kirstie."  
"You don't need to be confused. I know we only went out last night, but it wasn't a date, well it wasn't organised as a date. But none the less we could still go out and do something today, like a date?"  
"I'd rather stay inside, away from cameras you know? Not saying no to a date, just could we do something here?"  
"Like what? My place is so boring!" Kirstie complains.  
"I can literally see the pool through the glass door, not that I want to go in because I don't, but just saying this place is better than mine. Mostly because my sister's not here," he adds quietly.  
"Why is it so bad if your sister is there?" She puts his helmet aside and walks into the lounge, with Avi close behind.  
"Because she's always on my back about everything, she always wants to know everything. She always does everything for me, like if I tried to live on my own I don't think I could. She treats me like a kid sometimes... sorry I shouldn't really be dumping this on you," he sighs.  
"I don't mind. You can tell me anything, I'll listen," she gives him a small smile. "Now I don't know if this is my place to say, but don't let her treat you like a child, you're 26-"  
"27," he interrupts.  
"What no," she shakes her head.  
"Yeah Bells, I think I know how old I am."  
"When did you turn 27?"She asks.  
"Actually only last week."  
"You're kidding? How did I not know that? Happy belated Birthday I guess. Did you do anything fun?"  
He shrugs, "I had dinner with my family and Kevin, nothing major, but it was nice I always like spending time with my parents, even if Esther was there too. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but all she does makes it difficult sometimes," he says getting back to their previous conversation.  
"I was gonna say you're old enough to do things for yourself and she should know that, you need to tell her that, but do it nicely so that she doesn't get hurt."  
Kirstie can't believe she hadn't known it was his birthday, they haven't really known each other all that long but she feels like she should have known. She would have bought a present or they could have gotten a drink or something, they had fun writing the song together and they were friends last week. She doesn't know what they are right now but it seems to be going in the right direction.  
"Let's have a birthday drink," she blurts out.  
"Sure, what have you got?"  
"What do you like? Oh just come through to the kitchen," she walks off, he follows her through into the large and spacious kitchen.  
The kitchen looks brand-new, as though she hardly uses it, and from what Avi remembers of her blog that is pretty accurate, Kirstie doesn't cook.  
"Take a seat," she gestures at the breakfast bar.  
Avi watches her walk to the cupboards, she almost has a jump in her step and it makes him wonder if she always did and he's never noticed in the small time they have spent together, or if the high-heels she normally wore restricted her?  
"So I don't have beer because I actually don't like it, just a future note for when we go out next, just buy me something that sounds fruity."  
"Got it. Not actually much a beer guy myself, just went with it because it's simple and we would have to fuss around," he nods.  
"Happy to have that one sorted," she smiles. "I bet you're a whiskey kind of guy."  
Avi smiles, "Lucky guess."  
"Too bad I don't have any then," she laughs.  
"That's really cruel Kirstie," he points at her.  
"Sorry, I do have rum, do you like that?"  
He nods, "Rum's fine, it's not whiskey though," he jokes.  
"Shut-up, I'll make sure I have some for next time okay." Kirstie takes the bottle down off the shelf and collects two glasses from a cupboard, she pours his first.  
He goes to take a sip but she stops, "No way I have to sing Happy Birthday!"  
"Don't you dare."  
" _Happy Birthday,"_ she starts and Avi jumps up from his seat, placing his glass back on the bench. He covers her mouth with his hand but she still continues to sing.  
"Please stop," he asks, but she doesn't. Before she can sing _dear Avi_ , he drops his hand and in a moment decides to lean in and press his lips to hers.  
"Why'd you do that?" she asks.  
"To shut you up," he replies.  
"So not because you actually wanted to kiss me?"  
"That too."  
Kirstie bites her lip, "So you wouldn't object if we did that again?"  
"Absolutely not."

 **A/N: Soooooo?**

 **Hannah :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Here you go, I know I left you guys hanginging last week, even though they did technically already kiss... anyways, here's the aftermath...**

 **Chapter 12**

Avi sneaks in through the door to his apartment. Esther is always asleep by 10:30, it is just past 11. He stays as quiet as he can until he hears a door slam open.  
"Oh no," he mutters. He comes face to face with a glaring Esther.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"Because I've been worried, were you at Kirstie's still? You better not have been."  
Avi's eyes narrow, "What's so bad about being at Kirstie's?"  
"She isn't good for you, that girl has so much bad publicity it's a nightmare. You do not need that, you shouldn't be involved with that."  
"Then I guess it sucks for you to know that I am involved with that, with her. I like Kirstie, I like her a lot and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Esther shakes her head, "You can't be serious."  
"Serious enough to sleep with her."  
Her eyes widen, "No."  
"Yep, why would I lie to you Es. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to bed since I'm incredibly worn out from this afternoon." He pushes past her.  
"Why are you being such a smart-ass," she spins around.  
"Because you're being a pain in my ass," he replies, walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

###

Kevin walks into the orange room and has to do a double take. He looks over at Avi and Kirstie, was almost sitting on him. Her arm is draped over his shoulders, playing with the curls of his hair that was out beneath a backwards snapback. Her other hand rests on his leg as they lean over the laptop in front of them. He can't quite see Avi's arm, but can only assume it's around Kirstie.  
He turns to Esther, "When did that happen?" He whispers.  
"A couple of days ago, I'm surprised he hasn't told you. He practically screamed it in my face."  
Kevin frowns, Avi usually tells him everything. "This is why he said yes to singing the song with her isn't it?"  
"The very reason," she nods.  
"Well we'll have a hit, but I'm still surprised, Kirstie is the last girl I ever thought I'd see him with."  
"Tell me about it," Esther mutters. "And since when does he wear his hair out, it's been two days and look what she's done to him," she gestures over at her brother.  
"It's not so bad, I wear snapbacks, what are you trying to say Esther?" Kevin raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah but you look better in them than he does, what he really needs is a haircut. I'm gonna have to book that," Esther pulls out her phone. "Avi when are you free for a haircut?"  
Avi replies without looking up, "Whenever."  
"No, don't cut your hair," Kirstie pouts.  
"Yeah don't cut my hair," he briefly looks up at Esther who slams her phone down and spins in her chair no longer wanting to look at anyone.  
"Esther you can't be like this every time he dates someone," Kevin lowers his voice again.  
"I'm not doing anything."  
"Yes you are, you pretend to hate them so they break up with him then he comes to you all upset and you get to look after him. You doing that is why everyone thinks Avi is this super lonely sad-sack that doesn't date. He dates but no one knows because it doesn't last longer than a month," he hisses, "So stop it."  
She turns to him with her arms folded, "There's only been three."  
"Yeah and you did that to all of them, which I couldn't believe at the time since Kate was your best friend. Then you hurt Aleen and Nicole in your power-trip and now I'm gonna make sure you don't do the same to Kirstie."  
"Power-trip, please," Esther scoffs.  
Kevin gets louder as he gets angrier, "I'm serious Esther, try and be nice for once in your life!"  
Esther reels back, unable to respond.  
"Hey!" Avi stands up, "Don't you talk to my sister like that."  
Kirstie's publicist and manager Candice walks through the door, oblivious to the tension and stops anything else from being said.  
"Sorry I'm late, but let's get this thing sorted," she finally looks up from her phone. "Did I miss something?"  
"Is your hair green?" Avi asks with wide eyes.  
"Yes, can you not see that?" Candice looks around the room at the others, confused by Avi.  
"Sit down," Kirstie pulls him back down beside her.  
"They're just going to record the song Candice, there's not much to sort out," Kevin tells her as he switches over to business mode. "The song is for Kirstie's album, and she will not lose any of her profit, Avi's per cent is coming from the company's since we asked him to write with her."  
"She gets her full forty?" Candice confirms.  
Kevin nods.  
"Forty what?" Avi asks.  
"Per cent," Kirstie turns to him with a smile.  
"You only get forty per cent of your album profits?" he asks in disbelief. "I get seventy of mine."  
"What!" Kirstie yells. "How is- Wh- Candice!"  
"How the hell did you get seventy?" Candice pushes past Kevin to get to Esther.  
"I am clearly a much better negotiator," she half laughs.  
"It's not funny Esther," Avi tells her.  
Kirstie walks over to her record producer, "Kevin I got over my last bitch fit about my contract, but this one has to be changed right now or I am definitely not singing another word for you ever again."  
"You do know that I don't make the final decision right? And this doesn't solve anything I know, but Kirstie you still make more money than Avi does. Your album outsells ten to his one, you fill arenas, he plays theatres," Kevin reasons.  
"Is my percentage smaller because I'm a woman?"  
Kevin speaks quickly, "No, absolutely not. Your percentage is smaller because the label does more for you than we do for Avi. Pop sells, what he's doing doesn't, at least not in comparison. Kirstie do you understand what I'm saying."  
"That I'm to useless and stupid to be worth the percentage he is," she storms out of the room.  
Kevin runs his hand down his face with a sigh. "This is where her boyfriend goes and sees if she's alright."  
Avi nods slowly before he clicks, "Oh, me," he runs from the room.  
"There you go Esther, he literally just confirmed it," Kevin says.  
"Shit," she drops back into her seat with her head in her hands.  
"Kirstie hasn't tweeted it, can't be true," Candice speaks with a shrug, buried in her phone again.  
"If Kirstie has any respect for Avi then she won't tweet it all Candice," Kevin tells her.  
"Yeah right, I'd take a bet on that one," she laughs.

Avi slides down the wall to sit next to Kirstie in her spot just down the hall.  
"You're not useless, or stupid."  
"I obviously am, I hired a manager who couldn't even get me fifty per cent Avi," she rests her chin on her knees.  
Sliding closer to her, he wraps an arm around her shoulders, "So you're telling me, you're only in this for the money, that you're not making music to make others smile? I've always thought that music is about bringing light to others; getting paid to do that is just a bonus."  
"How do you even know what light you're bringing them? You don't talk to them."  
"If they come to my shows they do, I talk to the ones who wait out by the backdoor because they're ones who my music has touched the most. I don't even have to do much talking, they're happy to do it all, they tell me how much a song meant to them or how it helped them get through something, that is what it's about for me."  
"See, I am stupid, I didn't even think about all that. Not that my fans say that kind of stuff to me, they just want pictures or to know where I bought my shoes. My lyrics aren't mine."  
"Then I'll help you make your own lyrics."  
"But they still won't be mine if you help me."  
"No Kirst, I'm not gonna write them with you, you're gonna write them and then you'll show them to me. I'll critique and give pointers but they'll be your words."  
"But I suck at it."  
"Well you gotta practice, I wrote some shit songs before I got to my good ones. And even now I still do, why do you think it took me three years to get my album out?" he chuckles.  
"So you're saying that you have more songs than just what's on your album?"  
"So many more," he nods. "I could put out three albums tomorrow if I wanted to, but I don't. And that's because those songs don't mean anything to me. How can I think they'll mean something to somebody else if I don't put as much effort into them and don't care about them as much as I do my other songs, right?"  
"Well none of my music means anything, so I don't relate to that Avi."  
"But you will, you'll start writing and you'll end up with a portfolio of songs you can pick and choose from in no time," he smiles at her.  
Kirstie nods along, even if she still doesn't believe herself.  
"There we go," he presses a kiss to her cheek and pulls her to her feet. "You wanna get back to the others?"  
She shakes her head, "I'd rather go home. I'll see you later yeah?"  
"Of course," he replies. "Bye."  
Kirstie walks off down the hall. She passes the recording studio on her way out and has to stop. Her and Avi will be in here tomorrow, late tomorrow after they'd finish sorting the melody for their lyrics, she figures it will take at least that long with Avi.  
But that's not why she stops; she swears it's her ex-songwriter May-Luna Evans in there. But not just in the room, she's always in the room with her lyrics, but in the booth and behind the microphone.  
May doesn't sing though does she?

 **A/N: Do you all remember May? Also yay for Kavi, and sorry Esther's so mean but sometimes it has to be done :P**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **Hannah :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late guys, I fell asleep early last night lol :P**

 **Chapter 13**

Standing in front of Kevin, Avi waits patiently for some approval.  
"Where did all this come from?" Kevin asks.  
"Well those two are new, wrote 'em last night. And the other four just clicked with me, I don't know why. I mean I always thought they were shit but now they make sense Kev, it's great. With a few more songs and a lot of work I reckon I could have another album out by the end of the year."  
"I know why they all make sense now Avi, they're love songs, or at least romance in some way."  
Avi frowns, "No way."  
"Hey, I'm just reading what you've written. I suppose the older four could be read differently, but the new ones are about Kirstie. You've only been dating for three weeks and already she's had a huge influence over your writing, it's probably because you've been helping her. That and you're in such a zaza land that you have actually given me one terrible song," he slides one of the papers aside. "Don't like that one, but we start work on the other five immediately while you're in this zone, please just continue making music put them to guitar, go."  
"Hold on," Avi takes back the papers, "Maybe not just guitar."  
Kevin's eyes widen, "Who are you? Writing quick, not just guitar. Certainly not Avriel Kaplan."  
"Shut up."  
"Get going, you can do whatever, company might actually thank you for it."  
"Hilarious," Avi chuckles as he leaves the office.

###

 **T mayLunaevans:** _'Today's a good day to make some music ;D #creative'_

 **T KirstieMaldonado:** _'I knew it!_ _ **mayLunaevans**_ _'_

 **T mayLunaevans:** _'So what. I can make music if I want, saved my best songs for myself anyways_ _ **KirstieMaldonado**_ _#bitch'_

Kirstie frowns at her phone, why did May just call her a bitch? She isn't being mean, she kind of wants to congratulate her. Kirstie looks at the tweet again, maybe she'd read it wrong?  
Nope.  
 _'Should I tweet back?'_ she texts Mitch and Candice.  
One reply came in immediately, _'Yes queen, slay! ;)'_  
Candice's took a moment longer, _'Don't you fucking dare!'_  
"Oh," she says to herself. She wasn't expecting to get two different answers. Mitch's made her smile, while Candice's made her feel like she's already done something wrong. She needs another opinion. Avi won't have seen it, but she could still ask him, give him the general scope. Or Kevin is always a good voice of reason, he'd never steered her wrong before. But she has a new number in her phone too, one Avi gave her because he thinks this is one of the smartest people when it comes to this kind of stuff, Esther Kaplan. This one she has to call, and she does.  
Esther picks up almost immediately, _"Hi you've got Esther Kaplan here."_  
"Hey Esther, its Kirstie."  
 _"How did you get my number?"_  
"Well Avi gave it to me, but I'm sure I could have googled it. I need your opinion, please?"  
She sighs, _"Fine, what?"  
_ Kirstie smiles, "Thank you, so I may have gotten into something on Twitter, but I never said anything mean, she just called me a bitch, do I set the record straight?"  
 _"No, leave it, she works at the K.O building, talk to her there, sort it out in person. Then if she's still mad at you, you say something nice on Twitter about her and be the bigger person. I'm actually really glad to hear you're thinking this through."  
_ Kirstie is taken aback at Esther's words, that is the first almost nice thing Esther's said to her since her and Avi have been dating. She is starting to get the impression that Esther doesn't like her, but this is a step in the right direction.  
"Well thanks, it means a lot that you'd help me."  
 _"I'm not helping you. I'd do anything to help my brother in a heartbeat, so remember that if you post something stupid about him. Think twice or I'll be on to you."_  
"Is that a threat?"  
 _"Might be. Just keep your head on straight and we won't have a problem."_  
"Okay then. Bye."  
Esther hangs up without a reply and Kirstie stares at her phone for a moment, "Wow," she mutters to herself.  
 _'Where's your tweet?!'_  
' _Not happening,'_ she replies to Mitch and throws her phone down on the couch. She should have just asked Kevin. At least Candice will think Kirstie listened to her for once.

###

"So apparently she kept the better songs to herself and I literally have been singing shit for the past three years."  
Avi nods as Kirstie speaks and they walk the halls of the KO building, Kirstie searching for May and Avi just follows along.  
"It's okay you're working on stuff that I'm sure is better again, no need to worry about it. Where are we going anyway?"  
"I told you, I'm looking for May." She opens a door at random and looks in, empty.  
"If she's recording, then wouldn't it be likely to find her in the recording booth?"  
"No way, that's too obvious," she shakes her head.  
"We should check there anyway though right?"  
"Yeah probably," she sighs, pulling another door shut.  
They make their way down to the floor with the recording booths and find Kevin leaving one to go into the other.  
"Neither of you are recording today right? Because I'm exhausted enough and I really don't want to open the third room," he gestures over his shoulder.  
"You have two in at once?" Avi frowns.  
"Yeah they double booked me, but it's bound to happen when they sign two new people to the label and stick me to both of them and expect albums by July.  
"Who'd they sign?" Kirstie asks, confused as to why they hadn't been told about this earlier.  
"Well May, you both know May, and they poached Scott Hoying from Bram's. Avi's Grammy is a huge draw card right now."  
"Yeah but he's pop, and I'm assuming she is too, I'm not pop," Avi points to himself.  
After being quiet and taking a moment to process the information Kevin has given her, Kirstie speaks up, "Did you say Scott Hoying?"

 **A/N: Oooooo what do you think happened with Scott? :o**

 **Sorry again with the whole mean Esther thing, but to as to be done.**

 **Hope you liked, please vote and comment,**

 **Hanah :)**


End file.
